parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel Hood
Stephen Druschke's Movie Spoofs of "Robin Hood" It apeared on Oct 2, 2013. Cast: *'Robin Hood as Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)' *'Little John as Tony Toponi (An American Tail)' *'Maid Marian as Olivia Flavensham (The Great Mouse Detetive)' *'Lady Kluck as Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail)' *'Prince John as Cat R Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West)' *'Sir Hiss as Chula (An American Tail Fievel Goes West)' *'Sheriff as Warren T. Rat (An American Tail)' *'Friar Tuck as Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)' *'Alan-a-Dale as Jose Carioca (Salodos Amigos)' *'Skippy as Roo (Winnie the Pooh)' *'Sis as Marie (The Aristocats)' *'Tagalong as Young Kiara (The Lion King 2)' *'Toby as Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle)' *'Mother Rabbit as Duchess (The Aristocats)' *'Otto as Rex (Toy Story)' *'Father Sexton as Bernard (The Rescuers)' *'Mother Church Mouse as Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)' *'Trigger as Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)' *'Nutsy as Batso (Happily Eever After)' *'Prince John's Thugs as Warren T Rat's Thugs, and Cat R Waul's Thugs (An American Tail)' *'Captain of the Guards as Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)' *'King Richard as Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)' *'People of Nottingham as Various Animals' *'Robin Hood and Little John disguise as Fortune Tellers as Mrs. Brisby and Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH)' *'Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork as Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros)' *'Little John disguise as Sir Reginald as Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH)' *'Robin Hood disguise as Old Man as Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH)' Chapters: #'Fievel Hood Part 1 - Main Title' #'Fievel Hood Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Cat R. Waul' #'Fievel Hood Part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Cat R. Waul' #'Fievel Hood Part 4 - Warren T. Rat/Roo's Birthday Present' #'Fievel Hood Part 5 - Roo meets Olivia' #'Fievel Hood Part 6 - Thought Love' #'Fievel Hood Part 7 - Archery Tournament' #'Fievel Hood Part 8 - Fievel's Arested/The Attack' #'Fievel Hood Part 9 - "Love"/"The Phoney King of England"' #'Fievel Hood Part 10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Jiminy Cricket's Church/Jiminy Fights Warren T. Rat' #'Fievel Hood Part 11 - Cat Waul's idea about Jiminy/Warren T. Rat meets Mr. Ages' #'Fievel Hood Part 12 - Jailbreak/Fievel Gets All The Taxes/The Big Chase' #'Fievel Hood Part 13 - Fievel and Olivia Got Maried/The Happy Ending (Oo-De-Lally (Reprise))' #'Fievel Hood Part 14 - Credits/"Love"' Movie Used: *'Robin Hood (1973)' Clips from Films: Voices: *'Brian Bedford' *'Phil Harris' *'Peter Ustinov' *'Terry-Thomas' *'Roger Miller' *'Pat Buttram' *'Andy Devine' *'Monica Evans' *'Carole Shelley' *'Billy Whitaker' *'Dori Whitaker' *'Dana Laurita' *'Richie Sanders' *'James Pat O'Malley' *'John Fiedler' *'Barbara Luddy' *'George Lindsey' *'Ken Curtis' *'Candy Candido' *'Phillip Glasser' *'Thomas Dekker' *'Pat Musick' *'John Cleese' *'Jon Lovitz' *'José Oliveira' *'Cliff Edwards' *'Nikita Hopskins' *'Clint Howard' *'Liz English' *'Toby Scott Ganger' *'Elizabeth Hartman' *'Hermione Baddeley' *'Arthur Malet' *'Pinto Colvig' *'Dom Deluise' *'Kenn Navarro' *'Nica Lorber' *'Hal Smith' *'Wallace Shawn' Special Thanks: *'Nikkdisneylover8390' *'Nixcorr26' *'TheBeckster1000' *'Princess Rapunzel' *'The Girls Team' Dedicated To: *'Walt Disney' *'Brian Bedford' *'Roger Miller' *'Phill Harris' *'Monica Evans' Music Used':' *'"Love" Proformed by: Nancy Adams' Directed by: *'Stephen Druschke' Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films